the mist dragon
by demonfox21
Summary: im just making this up as i go so i didnt make a plot but i like my story i do not own maid-sama
1. Chapter 1

please review even if the story sucks thank you

* * *

Intro

It was a new year at school and Usui is still getting fought over by all the girls

Only one stood out, and that is Misaki she never talks and keeps to herself

It's like she's not there. But on this day he's going to learn something new about her

In the afternoon some group of thugs came to the school, they started hitting on all the girls and trying to take them "stop it you thugs" Misaki gets up from her seat

"Oh? Looks like we have a fighter" he couldn't finish his sentence

Because of Misaki fist in him face, she smirks and flicks the blood off her hand

"Hey, Usui is it? Get her girls inside the school and call the cops" she looks at him

Usui's POV

When I looked into her eyes they were cat-like

I got all the girls inside and they called the cops, I went to help Misaki but all I saw was a blurred figure moving fast though the gang and the men falling as she went

"Wow" I say and smile as I join in moving just as fast paralyzing them as I go, soon they were all down. We look at each other and grin and high-five

"Your moves are impressive" she says

"I could say the same thing where did you train? Or did you not need training" I ask

She laughs slightly "I trained in the mountains, but my trainers were demons if you believe me" she told me like people think she lies about everything

"Well, no I believe you. I'm a demon myself "I state looking around to make sure no one heard me "what kind are you I'm half dragon and half cat" she lightens up

"I'm just a wolf "I say

"Well for a wolf your stealth is really good, oh the cops are here time for me to leave I did my job here" she turned to leave "mind if I come?" I ask

She grabs me and runs to the roof of the school and starts to turn her wings spread and she troughs me on her back she looks back at me, I smile

We vanish into the clouds

Normal POV

She took me to her headquarters where she lives she brings me the her boss

"Who is this Misaki?" she asks

"This is Usui he's a wolf demon and he wants to be my new partner" Misaki says Usui nods

"Usui can you fight and protect or even die for a friend?" she asks

"Yes" he replies

"Welcome to the family your partner will be Misaki you will share a room to, so Misaki be nice to him" she looks at Misaki "ok I will, and I finished the mission" Misaki reports

"Your pay will be in your room, I have one more mission for you, you have to find a girls happiness she is depressed" the boss says

"We're on it" Misaki says leaving the room as Usui followed.

When they got out side

Misaki's POV

I turn back into a dragon and Usui gets on my back and I fly up telling Usui who we are helping and he is going to find her a male friend to be with we get there and go looking for the girl we were assigned to, we finally find her, I land and Usui asks if she wants a ride on a dragon *_how dare he ask her to ride with him on my back* _I lightly growl she gets on and Usui sits behind her "there's nothing to be afraid of right she's a good dragon" he tells her *_ill show you a good dragon* _I open my wings and fly up really fast the girl screams "Misaki! What is wrong with you" Usui yells I spin then fold my wings in and dive down into water then fly out back up "I sorry if I didn't ask you if I can ride you Misaki please stop!" the girl screams

I look back and I fly smoothly, we flew around for 2 hours then I landed

We here a gun getting loaded I turn back and look at 4 men the girl hides behind Usui

"We aren't here for you girl we are here for that girl" they point at me I growl

At them, they shot Usui and the girl with darts that paralyze them

The man snaps his fingers and 10 more men come out I look around I grow wings and try to get Usui and the girl but they throw chains on me so I fall and the chains tighten and shock me I scream in pain before I pass out

Normal POV

The Next day Usui can finally get up, he has the girl stay at one of her friend's house and he set out to save Misaki, he searched fancily around then he saw a blood trail and on the way there were dead guys and same guys that took Misaki

He got to a field on fire and two people fighting to the death Misaki was one of them

She was bloody and beaten and the man she was fighting starts to fall she breaths fire on him and kills him Usui runs to Misaki, she looks at him her eyes red with madness

She growls then her eyes fade back to normal and she falls a dragon comes down with their boss, two other demons go to do the mission so they can go help Misaki

Usui's POV

"Boss why did this happen?!" I ask

"well Misaki is a rare demon, she just showed up, no family nothing just a baby in stone" she held Misaki's hand, the doctor comes in "she's not doing good her heart has a shard of metal in it and its killing her" he says "well can you take it out?!" I ask

"I'm sorry" he walks out "no, why! Why did this have to happen!" I yell starting to get mad Misaki tenses up in pain she opens her eyes a little and looks at me and hold her hand out I grab it, "you're going to be ok" I say letting a tear fall, she let's go of my hand and sits up we tried to get her to lay down but she growled she gets out of the bed

And goes to the hill-top outside she turns into her dragon form and roars in pain

"Misaki stop it! You'll kill your self" the boss yells they hear a roar

And looked up and an air dragon floats around Misaki

I watch as the dragon puts a clawed paw on her chest she growled in pain and the dragon lifts her up and flies up into the sky a light flashes around Misaki and the dragon flies really fast making more light, her chest glows and the shard comes out and the light

Heals Misaki the dragon turns her back and puts her in my arms

It then stabs us both and connected are souls and flew away I look at Misaki and she was all healed and sleeping, I smile and hug her and the boss was crying


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki's POV

It's been 8 week since I almost died and Usui still wont stop be over protective

It's my birthday and no one said anything this time so I went out to the cliffs like I always did, I never let anyone come with me because I sing to the four legendary dragons

But little did I know everyone was hidden down wind

I look to the setting sun and take a deep breath

_Far Far above the clouds soaring with the wind_

_A falcon flies alone_

_Silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry _

_Never can he rest_

The four dragon fly up in fount of me, ever one gasped at the sight as all the dragons nudged me

_I walk with you along an empty winging road _

_We're far from the ones we love, never can return _

_Never can we see again, the countries of our birth_

_When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

_Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

The dragons make high pitched sound as they fly around me; everyone was shocked to see how the dragons flew around in harmony instead of kill each other

_To someone who knows what it is to be alone?_

_Far Far above the clouds against the setting sun_

_A falcon flies alone_

_Silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry, never can he rest_

_I long to spread my wings and fly into the night_

_Open this lonely heart to one who understands _

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

_When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

_Sadness and loneliness a falcon in the sky_

I start changing into something new

_When can I ever find a way to speak my heart? _

_To someone who knows what it is to be alone?_

I transformed into a legendary dragon of the mist, the other four roars as a stone forms on my forehead I looked at how long my body was now and I didn't have wings I just float I the air I fly up in a spiral motion

Usui and the others cant see me or the other dragons now that mist started forming around me, the four dragons Air, Water, Fire, and earth all when their separate ways

I landed back down and everyone ran over startling me

I growl at first then I blush "were you guys there the whole time?!" I back up

Usui walks up and smiles "I love your singing its really nice" I make more mist appear Usui jumps on me as I fly up so I land "get off Usui" I say

"No your going to fly off" he pinches my cheek I turn back and he kisses me on the lips I freeze he pulls away "happy birthday Misaki" he laughs

Usui's POV

She looked so cute when she was flustered, she snapped out of it "YOU PERVERTED SPACE ALIEN!" she yells "I'm a wolf not an alien" I messed with her

"Fine, you're a perverted space wolf!" she stormed off I just fallowed her until she got to are room and she went into the bathroom to take her bath

Later there was a big boom of thunder and she flies out of the bathroom and jumped on me her ear were down, and on top of the fact she was naked and wet from the bath

There was a knock on the door and the boss walks in to see me hugging a naked Misaki and I had no shirt on "sorry to disturb you two" she closed the door leaving me and Misaki there starring at the door, we look at each other and blush she gets up and another boom shook the room and she jumped back on me I sigh and cover her with my blanket

"You want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" I ask

She nods once I turn the light out and sit next to her, she was shacking so I lay down with her and hugged her, I had her get clothes on before we went to bed

"Thank you Usui" she mumbles

I smile "no problem" I close my eyes and feel her kiss my really quick and go back to sleep I smile and go to sleep

Normal POV

Usui woke up to Misaki gone, he got up and went to get some food and saw Misaki outside playing with the kids that some of the other members had, she seemed really happy with them until they left he saw she frowned when they left and

Went to the flower field Usui eats his food and goes to see if she was ok

When he got there a man had a gun pointed at her

She was holding her stone like she was protecting it, mist blew everywhere there was a gun shot and Misaki roars in pain and flies at Usui grabbing him and flies to a place to hide "Misaki your hurt let me see it" he says

She takes off her shirt and turns around showing him the wound on her shoulder

He leans in and licks the blood off it taking out the bullet and heals her

"I don't know why they come after me, maybe because I'm a legendary dragon?" she thought out loud "I know one thing, I will protect you" he said looking at her with dark eyes. She looks at him and smiles "what ever girl gets you is lucky, I'm not going to live long enough to see it though" she gets up with a sad smile "the war is just starting" she goes to the cave entrance and roars really loud soon more dragons appear they roar back to her. She looks at me if I live through all this I want to tell you something but now I will give you something she pulls out a knife made from a dragon's claw

"Why the sudden war?! What's going on" he asks her

"that man you saw with me was a dragon hunter I knew when I was little and I didn't have my dragon power then, he was told of my new power and now he wants to kill me" she looks down "and if your in that's fine the boss and the others need to hear what I'm doing so go tell them" she hugs him and pushes him on a dragon it flies off "Misaki!" Usui yells she Roars and changes into her dragon form and flies off with the others


End file.
